1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrow rest for an archery broadhead wherein a support shaft extends from a bracket, the support shaft including a first support arm having a first arcuate end wrapped around the support shaft.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional arrow rests often provide for three dimensional adjustment with respect to an archery bow riser. Conventional arrow rests typically include one or more support arms for supporting an arrow, specifically an arrow shaft, in the vertical and horizontal direction. Such conventional arrow rests are typically adjustable in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction to accommodate arrow shafts of various diameters and innumerable variables required by different bows and archers.
Some conventional arrow rests utilize one or more support arms made from spring steel which is inexpensive, flexible and durable. Such conventional arrow rests often do not permit the adjustment of a support arm in the horizontal direction without losing the position in the vertical direction. In addition, such conventional arrow rests may permit the horizontal and/or vertical adjustment of the support arm even in a fully tightened condition.
There exists an apparent need for an arrow rest constructed of inexpensive materials that permits a desired adjustment of a support arm in the horizontal and/or the vertical direction into a tightly fixed position.